Runaways
by dreamcatcher96
Summary: Just random stories about Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth before they got to camp. maybe a minor Thalia x Luke if you look really hard. Rated T just in case.
1. not necessarily

Thalia and Luke sat next to eachother on the ground. Annabeth was asleep. Luke held two quarters in his hand. That was all the money they had.

They were hiding in the woods near a small town. In that town was a store. Just one of those tiny stores, like c.v.s. but smaller.

"We need money."stated Thalia whispering so she wouldn't wake up Annabeth.

"Forget money, we need food." replied Luke.

"We need money to get food, stupid!"

"Not necessarily." A slight grin appeared on Luke's face.

"Stealing from the store in this town would mean having to leave fast, which we have no real way of doing do we?"

"We would just need to run to a safe hiding place."

"Okay, when do we do it?"

"Tomorrow"

"Great, now let's get some sleep" Thalia found a spot to lie down on the ground. They went to sleep.


	2. Thalia

**Okay, sorry if the first chapter wasn't the best. This chapter takes place before that one. Please review, and I will need some O.C.s in the next chapter, so you can suggest one if you want and I might use it.**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Thalia opened the door to her bedroom, snuck by her mom, who had passed out on the couch, and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She looked in the mirror, her face was stained from tears and there was a cut on her arm, from her mother pushing her onto the floor earlier.

_I can't handle this anymore._ Thought the ten year old girl. _I have to run away._ She sighed, and grabbed a pair of sisors. She cut her hair because her mother was an actress, she didn't want anyone to recognize her. After that she put on black eyeliner, for the same reason.

After that she went back into the living room, and saw her mom's purse. All that was left in it was a ten dollar bill, her mom had spent the rest on beer. She thought about it for a minute, then figured her mother would probably never notice, and stuck the bill in her sweatshirt pocket.

Then, She ran. Out the door, down the stairs, and onto the sidewalk. Thalia sprinted down the street. She had run about a mile when she stopped to catch her breath. She looked around, and saw a play ground. It was around dinner time, so the place was deserted.

She sat on a bench, and looked around. There was big jungle-gym complete with five slides and a long, red tunnel. Next to that, there was a swingset. It had a tire swing, three baby swings, and two normal swings.

Perched on top of the swingset was a huge eagle, and it was looking around. It saw Thalia, and then many things happened in the next few seconds. The Eagle flew away. Thunder rumbled, then lightning flashed. It started pouring Rain. Thalia screamed. She hated water. She ran to the jungle-gym, and climbed int the tunnel.

_That was weird, _she thought._ I guess I'm sleeping here tonight._

She used her sweatshirt as a pillow and slept in the tunnel that night.


	3. Luke

**Thank you to all that reviewed, ok, correction, thank you to the one reviewer, CRAZEDREADER96. This chapter is dedicated to CRAZEDREADER96. (Chapters will be dedicated to people that either have the most reviews, or if their reviews stand out to me in some way. )So, read and review. **

_**This chapter takes place the morning after the last chapter.**_

The 12 year old boy awoke on the forest floor. He sat up. His blonde hair had a lot of dirt in it, but, there was dirt all over him, so it really didn't matter that much. There was a long cut on his left arm, and it ached when he tried to move it. He had been attacked by laistrygonians the night before.

Luke started walking, he knew there was a town nearby, and he wanted to get to it soon so he could pickpocket people there. He had run out of money a week ago, and he ran out of food the night before. It had only been two months since he had run away from home, and he was already tired, muddy, starving, broke (not that he had ever had much cash to begin with,) and lost. He had no clue where he was or where he was going. All he knew was that he needed money, food, and weapons for battling monsters( all he had was a bronze knife from his mom's kitchen).

His mother had told him everything, about mythology, about monsters, and about his dad, Hermes. The one thing she didn't tell him about was camp half-blood. His mom had known that it would put him in more danger once he knew what he was. She hadn't cared. She hated him, That's why he left.

He was able to find a road, and started to follow it, not even noticing the fact that it was his father who had been helping him survive. He was able to steal things easily, Luke had never been caught stealing. Traveling through the woods came naturally to him, Luke could always find a road easily.

But no, Luke didn't realize that he had the blessing of Hermes.

_My dad hates me too, just like my mom does. _He thought. _If he cared about me, he would help me find food, shelter, money, weapons, friends. _Friends were what Luke needed the most. He had never really had a friend, things would be a little easier, having friends would give Luke a better chance of survival.

Little did he know that the best friend that he would ever meet was waiting for him just around the corner, literally.


	4. They meet

**Alright, this chapter is dedicated to WindowChild. It takes place about a few minutes after the last one did.**

___________________________________________________________________________

Thalia awoke, crawled out of the tunnel, then climbed off the playground's jungle-gym.

She looked around. There was a woman pushing a little boy on a swing, three girls playing jump rope, and two boys playing frisbee. Besides that, the playground was deserted.

She walked over to the swings and sat down on the one that was farthest away from every one else. Thalia started swing slightly, but not that much. She didn't really enjoy swinging that much because she was afraid of heights.

Thalia sat there, listening to the girls' jump rope rhymes and wondering how much food she could buy with ten dollars. _Not much._ She thought, frowning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke walked down the road a little, and came to a playground. _Well,_ he thought, _maybe I can pickpocket someone here._ Walking into the playground, he saw a girl, only a few years younger than him, sitting on a swing. He noticed something, a small, green rectangle, in her sweatshirt pocket.

_Money!_

He snuck around behind her, circling around the swing set. Once he got there, Luke reached towards her pocket, he had a grip on the ten dollar bill, when suddenly , the girl grabbed his arm, and stood up, turning around to face him.

------------------ ------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ----

"What the **** do you think your doing with my money?" yelled Thalia.

Luke winced. He had never been caught stealing before. "Can you be any louder?" he asked, gesturing to the woman pushing her kid on th swing, who was now staring at him. _If that woman calls the cops, _thought Luke, _I could be sent to jail for stealing, or worse, they could make me go home. _

"So who are you anyway?"asked Thalia as she snatched the ten dollar bill out of Luke's hand.

"Luke Castellan"

"Thalia Grace"

_____________________________________________________________________________

**so, here's the deal, that review count thingy on the top of the page, no updates until it says 12. **


	5. Annabeth

**This chapter** **is dedicated to Trisana Sarrasri. **

**A note to reviewers: Chapters 1-3 were written before ****The Last Olympian**** came out. So please don't lecture me about facts from those chapters being wrong in your reviews.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Annabeth sighed. Her stepmother was late to pick her up from kindergarten, again. She decided she would try to walk home, it was only a few blocks away.

Annabeth arrived at her house. The door was unlocked. _That's weird_. She thought, going inside. "Anybody home?"

Her stepmother looked up from the magazine she had been reading. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Kindergarten ends at 12:30," replied an annoyed five year old. She pointed at the clock, which read 1:00**.**

"Well, go upstairs and do your homework," said her stepmother, not even acknowledging the fact that she should have picked Annabeth up, not even apologizing for forgetting.

"Kindergartners don't have homework" mumbled the little girl as she went upstairs. Annabeth walked down the hall and into her brothers' room. "Hi Bobby, hi Matthew**."** Annabethwaved to the one year old boys.

"Annabeth Chase come down here now!"called her stepmother.

After a long lecture about staying away from her brothers, Annabeth ran up into her bedroom, crying. _It's not fair! She hates me just because monsters come after me! _Thought Annabeth.

So Annabeth Chase ran away from home, away from her step mother. Away from life as she knew it.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry its short, I will try to make the next chapter longer. But, before that can happen, review count must read 20.**


	6. an injury

**This chapter takes place later, a few days after Thalia and Luke met Annabeth.**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **

Annabeth smiled and sat down. They had just built a new safe house and were getting some rest. The tired little girl was a good fighter, as Luke had predicted, but was still just a kid, so she needed her rest. She was alone in the shelter; Thalia and Luke were outside, talking.

"Any idea where we are?" asked Thalia.

"Somewhere in Rhode Island." Replied the son of Hermes.

"Fascinating." said Thalia sarcastically.

A noise in the bushes ended their conversation. "Hellhound?" whispered Annabeth, coming outside, with her knife drawn.

"I think so." whispered Luke.

Thalia drew her spear and tapped her bracelet and Aegis appeared. The hellhound came out of the bushes and headed toward Luke, because he was unarmed. Thalia swung her spear at the hellhound, but was too slow. The hellhound turned on her. She managed to kill it, but not before it managed to scratch her leg badly. Thalia fell to the ground in pain.


	7. cold nights

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Also, I'm sorry it's so short, I couldn't really make it much longer, but I'll update again soon to make up for it. There is a new poll on my profile for all **_**Treason **_**fans. Please vote, because I can not update **_**Treason**_** until you do. **

"Luke, I can't sleep."

Luke, who had been half asleep, sat up and looked over at Annabeth, who was lying on the forest floor a few feet away from where he sat. "What's wrong?" he whispered

"I'm cold," whispered Annabeth, shivering from the brisk November wind.

"Me too," added Thalia, sitting up and turning to face Luke. "We need to go somewhere warmer than Maine to stay for the winter."

Luke nodded. He took their small, ragged backpack that he had stolen last month and dug through it until he found what he was looking for. He spread a map of the United States out on the ground. "What we need," said Luke "is to go to a city, somewhere crowded and busy. That way, it will be easier to steal food without being caught.

"How about," the son of Hermes placed his finger on the map without looking, and then glanced down to see where it landed, "Boston."

_"Boston." _repeated Thalia "is a long walk from northern Maine."

Luke rose and gestured for the girls to follow him. After about five minutes, they stopped at a parking lot with several cars parked in it. He turned to Thalia and grinned mischievously.

"Who said we were walking?"


End file.
